Mizuki
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: He's having an affair with a married man and he can't take it anymore. this needs to stop. Sasulee, slash, yaoi


**A/N: Sasuke/Lee**

 _ **Bye bye bye**_ **by N'sync**

 _ **Since you've been gone**_ **by Kelly Clarkson**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

 _'We have more news on the startling scientific phenomena that's been occurring in various places all across the world. This week two more cases have been reported in northern Japan and Costa Rica. The affected persons are both said to be under the age of twenty seven. This news comes after the first three cases which were reported in Los Angeles USA, Melbourne Australia and London in the UK. Scientists have no idea what could have possibly caused this historical biological event, however specialists are optimistic that-'_

The TV was on, on the other side of the room but Lee wasn't paying attention.

Room 321, the penthouse suite of the Hidden cloud hotel.

It was nice... Big. Lee wouldn't have minded if they'd gotten a smaller room that was less expensive but of course he was sharing a room with Sasuke and Sasuke wants things to go his way or not at all.

The raven just lay on the bed, sprawled out among the rumpled sheets as he stared up at the ceiling of the room with its carved moldings and stained glass chandelier as he listened to the other man move from one corner to the next and collected his things.

"Yes... Yes I know."

Sasuke's on the phone, Lee didn't have to ask to know who he was talking to. It was kind of obvious after all.

"Uhuh."

It's a mess really and it's no one's fault but his own.

He should have known better.

"Yes, I know."

Having sex with a married man, it seemed like such a... Well it wasn't a good idea but at the time Lee felt like he didn't have any other choice.

Sasuke's just so... Sasuke.

He was handsome and charming and confident. He made it all seem like it made so much sense at the time. Lee let himself get drawn in; thinking that he'd be able to handle it and that he'd know when things had gone too far.

He realized the truth too late but... He was just so desperate at the time.

After all there were only three positions left to be filled at the Sharingan Corporation and Lee really needed a job. He'd gotten an eviction notice just a little while back and since Lee didn't have any friends or family to depend on, at least none that lived in Konoha, he felt like he didn't have much of a choice.

He's been looking for a job for months and when he finally gets an interview it turns out he's over qualified.

What does that even mean anyway?

Over qualified. Does that mean that he would be too good at his job? Wouldn't that be a good thing?

"I'm not sure, a few hours maybe."

But then one of his interviewers took a liking to him, invited him out for lunch and then dinner.

"Yeah..."

Then he offered Lee a job as his private assistant and Lee was overjoyed thinking his luck had finally turned around.

"Uhuh."

But then Sasuke leaned closer. Lee could smell the wine on his breath and see the dark edge of desire that tainted those onyx eyes. Sasuke whispered in his ear and then he smirked. The smirk that Lee would later learn meant bad things for anyone within two hundred feet of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yup." Sasuke was walking across the room with his phone still attached to his ear when he caught sight of Lee just staring up at the ceiling. The Uchiha smirked as he walked over and braced his knee against the bed so he could lean over Lee.

"Just hang on one second."

Pitch black glanced into onyx and Sasuke leaned down to give Lee a deep kiss. Growling softly as he forced Lee's mouth open with his tongue to lick every corner of the younger man's lips he could find and Lee couldn't help but melt into it with a moan when-

 _'Sasuke! Sasuke, are you there?'_

The Uchiha let out a hiss of annoyance as he pressed one more kiss on Lee's lips before picking up the phone on the bed and sitting down next to the younger man.

"Yeah?"

Lee let out a sigh at the heat warming his cheeks and turned away from Sasuke, curling up on his side as he stared blankly at the TV on the other side of the room while a hand came down to thread through his hair. Tangling softly before letting go of the thick locks only to repeat the action over and over again.

Back then, Sasuke made it all seem so harmless. But now Lee realizes his mistake, too bad it's too late to take it all back.

After all, he didn't know Sasuke back then; he didn't really care for their relationship.

He wasn't in love with Sasuke back then.

Love.

Kami, he's in love with a married man. Lee's always wanted to fall in love. He had a few false alarms in college and high school, there was Neji his best friend. Someone Lee thought he was in love with only to later realize that puberty is a cruel mistress that enjoys toying with the hearts of the young. Then there was Kimimaro, an infatuation that almost got him into some deep trouble after he found out that his beloved boyfriend was dealing drugs. Then there was Kiba and Shino, and Lee felt like he nearly lost his mind after his break up with Zabuza.

Kami, love is such a pain.

"Probably in a few months, Itachi said the project could take longer. But I have to leave today to get started."

He's not even really sure if he really fell in love with Sasuke or if this is just another, Zabuza disaster waiting to happen. The two relationships are hauntingly similar after all.

Lee met him through a friend, a boy that lived down the block while he was in high school. His name was Haku.

Haku was beautiful and kind, a quiet boy who enjoyed Lee's company since Lee could talk for hours without Haku ever really needing to say a word. It was just over a year after they met that Haku's uncle Zabuza came for a visit and everything went downhill.

He was older, handsome and had a dangerous kind of charm that had the seventeen year old boy trapped under his spell faster than you could say springtime of youth. He was Lee's first and the one person Lee couldn't find it in himself to refuse no matter how hard he tried and Zabuza took full advantage of this fact. Until he got bored, about two months later and dumped Lee before he just up and left. But who could blame him. I mean,

After all, he did have a wife and child to get back to.

Lee was a mess after that. Haku tried to stay by his side during the entire ordeal, apologizing profusely since he thought that it was his fault for not warning Lee. He said that his uncle is a kind man and incredibly protective, but he's also selfish and greedy. He wants what he can't have and once he gets it he loses interest and tosses it away.

It took some time but Lee moved on, he managed to chalk up that mess with, the folly of his youth and left it at that.

And then Sasuke happened.

Sasuke who's handsome and charming and so confident. Of course at first Lee had tried to ignore these things, he was only in this for the money after all. He needed to survive.

But of course, he couldn't ignore these things for long.

"Mmhm."

He really didn't mean to fall in love with a married man... again.

But really what was he expecting to happen?

Did Lee really expect to maintain a sexual relationship with his boss, juggle that with actual work while keeping all of this a secret and still have absolutely nothing else in his life change because of it?

Yes, actually.

I suppose Lee was thought he could treat that aspect of all of this like a business arrangement. Like it was just another clause in his contact that he had to fulfill.

Unfortunately sex doesn't work that way.

Whether you like it or not, if you spend enough time sleeping with the same person over and over again, something is going to change.

The change may not be intentional or even willing, but something will always change. Nothing ever just stays the same.

Unfortunately Lee learned that too late.

"I'll only be gone around two weeks; I'll need to make sure everything is settled before I come back."

Lee shut his eyes and let out a deep breath as the hand in his hair drifted down the back of his neck to trace a slow trail down his spine.

Sasuke makes him feel things he doesn't really want to feel.

Happiness, sadness, lust mostly but above all that Lee feels guilt.

Guilt because of choosing a path he promised himself to never take, guilt over all the lies he's had to tell but most of all Lee feels guilt over Sasuke's betrayal to his wife.

Lee met her once.

Sakura Uchiha.

She was smart, polite, and beautiful with her emerald green eyes and strawberry pink hair. She had been incredibly kind to Lee when they met and even invited him over for dinner once. Lee forced himself to smile back and promised to visit as soon as he could.

He never did though, at least not when Sakura was around.

The thought made Lee's stomach turn.

"You know how important this is."

Lee curled up even tighter into himself as he was wracked with shame.

It's been almost six months since Lee started and he still hasn't told his family or any of his friends back home about his new job. Tenten has been calling for weeks asking about his new life and uncle Gai has been asking Lee when he'd be able to visit for months but Lee would always refuse.

He's too busy with work or now wasn't a very good time.

Gai knew something was wrong, Lee didn't need to see his face over the phone to know that but he also knew that the older man wouldn't press. Gai was a firm believer in fixing your own problems and standing up on your own two feet, so if Lee didn't want any help then Gai wouldn't give it.

Although he was still worried about his nephew, hell, Lee was worried about himself.

He really can't take this anymore.

"I'll call you when I get back."

Kami it hurt.

It was like a weight had settled onto his chest and Lee just couldn't shake it off. Sometimes it feels like he can barely breathe.

He's so sorry for what he's done to Sakura even if she isn't even aware of it herself; she's in love with Sasuke. Been in love for more than ten years from what Lee understands, so when they got married Sakura was overjoyed.

Sasuke on the other hand-

Lee gasped when he suddenly felt Sasuke's hand slip around from his back over to his waist to pull the raven closer and press a kiss against his neck. Lee didn't move, just let Sasuke do as he pleased for the moment as he asked.

"It is almost nine and you have a meeting at eleven, should we not be leaving?"

Sasuke's other hand curled around Lee's side to turn the younger man around and pull him up into his lap. Lee blushed at the smirk on Sasuke's face as he leaned forward to start nipping at his throat and the younger man couldn't help but sigh at the feeling as his neck arched back.

"Change of plans," Sasuke shrugged, "Itachi wants me to head down to Iwa to meet with some investors. It'll take about a week, but I figured we could stay at the resort for another week... Just you and me."

Lee sighed, this time in shame and turned his head away when Sasuke pulled him closer and tried to give him a kiss, making the Uchiha frown, "What's wrong?"

Besides everything, well the answer is...

Everything.

"Two weeks is a long time." Lee said quietly and Sasuke's frown grew if only a little.

"And?"

"What about Sakura?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed down at Lee while his jaw clenched, "What about her?"

"Your anniversary is in two weeks, would it not be better to spend that time with her?" Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, looking like he was close to rolling his eyes.

"We don't celebrate anniversaries," the Uchiha muttered out as he leaned forward to kiss a trail down Lee's neck, "Sakura knew what she was getting into when she married me, she knows not to expect anything."

Lee winced on Sakura's behalf and put his hands on Sasuke's shoulder's to push him away and the Uchiha let out an annoyed growl, before he took a deep breath as he spoke. "Yes Lee?"

"What about me?"

"What?"

Lee swallowed hard, fighting back against the sting he could feel in his eyes as that weight came down even harder. His lungs clenched tight before he managed to force a breath into them.

"If you were married to me instead of her, would you treat me the same way?"

Sasuke's eyes immediately softened and he let his left hand move up to cup the side of Lee's face, drawing soft circles on his cheek, "Of course not."

"Why?"

"You know why I married her." Sasuke said leaning forward to place Lee down on the bed as he hovered above the younger man, "It was necessary. If things were different... It's the only way that will keep my father and the board pacified."

It was necessary, because things aren't different.

Even if he'd met Lee before he met Sakura, because fact of the matter is Sakura's a woman and Lee's a man.

Not that the Sharingan corporation has anything against homosexuals, it would be a little difficult for an international company of that size to harbor homophobic vibes especially since Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother and the current vice president came out a few years ago.

It's just that-

"I have to produce an heir," Sasuke said quietly as he brushed the bangs away from Lee's face, smiling softly at the odd eyebrows underneath before he leaned down to press a kiss on Lee's lips. "They didn't want a scandal so I had to marry."

Sasuke's bisexual and therefore the only one Fugaku could force to marry and give the Uchiha family a blood heir.

Although I suppose forced is too strong a word.

Sasuke wants to have kids; Lee knows how badly Sasuke wants to have kids. A family he could call his own, so saying that Fugaku forced Sasuke to get married so he'd produce an heir isn't exactly accurate.

Although Sakura wasn't really his first choice, or a choice of any kind really. She was just always there.

She had a good reputation, came from a respectable family and knew how to behave in public situations. She might not have been the preferred choice but she was the most logical one.

And Lee understands, even though he doesn't want to.

Lee wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders despite himself, slipping a hand underneath the Uchiha's open shirt to feel for the birthmark on his left shoulder blade. Lee remembers seeing it for the first time a few months ago the first time he slept with the Uchiha. It was a crescent moon, shaped almost perfectly in a light pink against Sasuke's pale skin.

They were in a hotel room just like this.

Sasuke had him up against the wall growling and muttering profanities in the younger man's ear while Lee bit into the Uchiha's shoulder to stop himself from screaming or crying out in pleasure.

The mark was always there as a sort of constant reminder. It never changed and probably never would, just like the man it marked.

Haku used to say that Zabuza wouldn't change, probably couldn't even if he tried. It's the same with Sasuke, only I suppose greedy and selfish aren't the words that Lee would choose to describe the Uchiha.

He wanted things to go his way, he likes being in control and he doesn't like it when people try to interfere with his affairs.

But Lee wanted a change

The stress from his job and Sasuke and all the guilt. No amount of money is worth all of this.

It needs to end, one way or another.

Why not end right now?

"Sasuke… Sasuke stop." Lee said unwrapping his arms from the Uchiha's neck, earning a growl of annoyance when the older man spoke, "What now?"

"I cannot do this." Lee said as he pulled away from the older man and started moving off the bed, while Sasuke frowned in confusion. "You can't do what?"

Lee slipped off the bed and walked over to his work bag which sat on a table on the other side of the large room, for the moment completely uncaring of his state of undress as he quickly searched for the papers that he's had in his bag since he first started working for the Uchiha. The papers he knows he should have used months ago but didn't.

Lee held the envelope in his hands for a moment and shut his eyes tight in an effort to calm his fraying nerves when Sasuke suddenly called from the bed.

"Lee?"

The young man jumped in slight surprise and heard Sasuke let out a chuckle, he turned back and found the older man with a smirk on his face as he braced his elbow on his knee and kept his chin resting on his hand.

"Space out again?"

Lee looked back at the man, feeling a rush of emotions almost overwhelm him at the way Sasuke's eyes softened when he looked at him. For a moment, Lee almost put the envelope back in his bag; he almost got back into the bed if only because he knew that Sasuke wanted him to. But just as that thought came to mind that weight on his chest immediately became heavier and he knew that things couldn't go on this way.

One more deep breath and Lee walked back to the bed stopping a foot away from the Uchiha as he handed the older man the envelope.

Sasuke frowned, "What's this?"

"My two weeks' notice."

The Uchiha's eyes went wide, "Excuse me?"

"I am resigning Sasuke." Lee said as he turned away to walk around the room and start collecting his clothes while the Uchiha ripped the envelope open to roughly pull the papers out and let his eyes quickly run over the pages and they widened a bit more, "You can't be serious."

Lee didn't answer as he stood beside the dresser a little further away to make sure he had everything while Sasuke just stared incredulously at his back, "Why?"

"I cannot do this anymore Sasuke." Lee said as he pulled on his socks and pants when the Uchiha hissed out, "Can't do what?"

"This!" Lee said as he waved his arms around the room before snatching up his shirt to slip it on and button it up, "The lies and deceit, having to look Sakura in the eye and lie to her. It is tearing me apart and I refuse to continue. No amount of money is worth all of this."

"Lee." Sasuke said but Lee just ignored him and the older man got up off the bed to walk over and grab his arm only for Lee to shrug free before he was grabbed again. "Lee-"

"Let me go!"

"You can't quit your job." The raven haired man said almost frantically, "You don't have anywhere else to go."

"You really mean that I cannot leave you, right?" Lee asked as he stared back at the older man before shaking his head, "My world does not revolve around you Sasuke. It took some time for me to see that, but perhaps I am not the one that needs to learn."

"Lee-"

Lee shrugged out of Sasuke's grasp and grabbed the remainder of his clothes before rushing over to grab his bag to leave the room while the older man just watched him go. The moment the door closed behind him Lee leaned back heavily against it, breathing out a deep heavy breath as tears started streaming down his face.

The weight was gone, replaced by the dull ache of heartache thrumming softly in his chest but thankfully not suffocating him like before.

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

12 pm.

Sasuke watched the numbers above the metal doors before him light up one by one as the elevator quickly moved up the center of the building. He glanced down at his watch every now and then to make sure that he wasn't running late for his meeting; since his air headed assistant somehow managed to forget to remind him that he had a meeting scheduled for that morning, until about an hour ago when he suddenly called Sasuke in a panic.

The Uchiha growled at the thought, planning in detail exactly how he was going to fire that incompetent idiot the moment his meeting was over and he got back to Sharingan corporation.

Then again, this one was probably the best personal assistant that he's had since Lee quit five years ago.

At that thought Sasuke had to pause to just rub his temples in frustration.

Rock Lee.

Kami, Sasuke fucked up in a big way.

Not that he'd really had a lot of options back then, you know other than not repeatedly screwing his personal assistant every chance he got. But at the time it seemed like such a… well not a good idea but Sasuke was just so frustrated and annoyed and sick of pretending to be something he wasn't, that he figured that he could just let himself have that one thing.

If he had to sacrifice his life, just to maintain some superficial public image, if he had to marry someone he didn't love then he deserved just one thing for himself right?

So when he saw Lee for the first time, Sasuke managed to convince himself that he could in fact have the strange young man with the shiny hair and those soul crushingly dark eyes for himself since it was just one thing. One thing to help him stay sane. One thing to give him just a little bit of comfort.

At the time Sasuke convinced himself that Lee was worth it.

And Rock Lee honestly was worth it, but Sasuke didn't deserve him, he knew he didn't. So he wasn't really all that surprised when Lee eventually got fed up and left. I suppose it's more that he hadn't expected the younger man to it figure out so quickly. Of course Sasuke knew that Lee wasn't naïve enough to put up with him forever, but he had some hope that it would last.

But it didn't.

It's been five years since he last saw Lee and although he couldn't deny the fact that he missed the younger man he also couldn't deny that he has been a bit more preoccupied as of late and so he didn't think about him too often. Just in the moments when he had some time to relax and think about more than just work and meetings and Sarada.

Sarada.

She's about the only thing in Sasuke's life that he didn't regret, just four years old and she already had so much spirit and so much intelligence hidden away behind those dark eyes. He's grateful to Sakura, for giving him such a beautiful daughter and so he's started spending more time at home as of late. If not because of Sakura then definitely because of the smile his daughter gave him whenever he managed to find some time for her.

Sakura doesn't know about what happened with Lee and Sasuke planned on keeping it that way, there was no reason to tell her after all. Lee left and never came back so why upset her world over something that ended years ago?

The elevator came to a stop and a loud bell dinged in the air before the doors slipped open to reveal a long hall way with hardwood floors and sand brown walls. The Uchiha stepped out into the hallway.

Sabaku inc.

Sasuke was meeting with the CEO to discuss a possible partnership with the Sharingan corporation, he was actually surprised that the man in charge of the large corporation actually agreed to meet with him since he wasn't exactly known for playing nice with others, but Sasuke wasn't about to let a great opportunity pass him by.

The raven haired man checked his watch one more time and made to move towards the office door at the end of the hallway when he was suddenly bumped into.

"Ow."

Sasuke took a step back in surprise as he looked down to find a head of shiny black hair on what looked like a little girl with pale skin wearing a powder blue sun dress. The Uchiha's head gave slight tilt when the girl suddenly looked up at him and scrambled back a couple of feet.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to-"

"It's O.K." Sasuke said as he went down to a crouch in front of the girl and almost paused as the most familiar pair of dark eyes stared right back at him, familiar since they looked so much like Sarada's and Sasuke couldn't help but smile, "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I-uhm… Momma said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Well where is your mom?"

The girl paused, briefly looking around herself as she bit her bottom lip for a long moment before she seemed to make a decision and she looked up at the older man, "I don't know. We came to visit Daddy today but then… there were these flowers and they were so pretty and auntie Mari said I could take one if I wanted but then when I turned back Momma was gone."

Sasuke only just noticed the flower in the girls hands. Bright pink with a yellow center, as she twirled the stem between her fingers, one of which had a green Band-Aid wrapped around it.

"What's your name?"

"Mizuki."

"Mizuki, that's a pretty name."

The girl seemed to flush a little before she just gave a nod, "Yeah, I know."

Sasuke arched a brow at the girl and gave a snort, cheeky brat.

"Well, my name is Sasuke. Do you remember the last place you saw your mom. I could help you find her if you want."

Sasuke's always had a soft spot for kids, Sabaku could wait a couple of minutes right?

The girl only seemed to frown as she spoke, "She? No Momma's not-"

"Mizuki!"

Both looked up at the sudden shout as footsteps thumped down the hall over the wooden floors only for Sasuke's eyes to go wide at who he saw while the figure headed towards them suddenly stopped with an abrupt halt.

"Momma!"

"Mo-"

The girl got up off the floor and rushed over to the man with the bowl cut hair and tea colored skin, round dark eyes and oversized eyebrows.

Rock Lee.

"Momma." The girl said as she wrapped her arms around the man's waist and Lee seemed to come back from his shock as he looked down at the girl before immediately going down to a crouch as he looked her over.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wander off like that?"

"I'm sorry but-but I met this nice man." The girl said as she looked back and pointed at Sasuke who stood up from his crouch at the exact same time that Lee did and they just stared at each other.

"His name is Sasuke."

Lee didn't move and Sasuke cleared his throat as he took a step forward, "It's good to see you Lee."

The younger man just stared at him for another moment when his daughter tugged on his jacket with a frown and he blinked before he gave Sasuke a somewhat forced smile, "It's good to see you as well Sasuke."

"Do you work here now?"

"I-uhmm…"

"Daddy!" Mizuki suddenly squealed as she rushed right passed both of them and up to the redheaded man they hadn't noticed coming up behind Sasuke.

Sabaku Gaara.

Bright red locks fell around his head in a mess, over moonlit skin and the man crouched down to catch the little girl when she reached him before he stood up straight. "Hey princess."

Sasuke's head snapped back to Lee and he found the man with a dark blush across his face when Gaara walked towards him.

"Uchiha. You're late."

"I got held up."

Sasuke said slowly as Gaara just glanced at him before stopping beside Lee and pressing a kiss against the other man's lips, "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you." Mizuki supplied with a bright smile and Lee looked away for a moment, doing all he could to avoid Sasuke's gaze, "I did not know that you had any meetings scheduled for today, I thought we could have lunch together."

Gaara arched a hairless brow at his husband, briefly catching Sasuke's gaze on him before he looked away and his lips twitched down in a slight frown.

"This won't take long, you can go ahead and I'll meet you there."

"But-"

"Mizuki it is alright, daddy will meet us at the restaurant. We're going to Ichiraku's." Lee said as Gaara handed him the little girl, but not before pressing a kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you in a bit."

Mizuki seemed to huff in annoyance but gave in anyway as Lee walked over towards the elevator, doing all he could to avoid Sasuke's gaze as he went by when the girl called, "Bye bye Sasuke."

The Uchiha waved back with a faint smile when Gaara suddenly spoke.

"Uchiha." Sasuke turned back to find the red head watching him with that ever calculating gaze as he slid his hands into his pockets, "If you're ready, I'd like to get this over with."

"Of course."

Gaara led the way towards his office and Sasuke followed close behind and a dense silence fell between them and the raven couldn't help but ask.

"I wasn't aware of the fact that you were married."

Gaara shrugged, "Not a lot of people are. We aren't hiding anything but Lee and I decided that we'd rather not broadcast our relationship to the entire world… unlike some people."

Sasuke couldn't help but glare at that since he knew the redhead was making a reference to his and Sakura's somewhat public marriage, but really that was all his father's doing. Sasuke had a public image to maintain after all and Fugaku was determined to make sure he maintained it.

"Does that mean keeping your daughter a secret as well?"

"It means making sure my children live a normal life." Gaara snapped back once they reached the office down the hall, walking right past the receptions desk in front of it that was vacant for the moment. The redhead opened the door and stepped aside, letting the raven walk in first before he closed the door behind him and walked over to the desk on the other side of the room.

"Children?" Sasuke asked with a frown and Gaara glanced up at him for a moment as he stacked up the small stack of papers on the desk and set them aside. "Lee's pregnant."

Sasuke froze, "What?"

"About three weeks in now, I think."

"But-but how?"

The redhead gave a snort as he pulled out a file from one of the drawers on his desk, "He's a carrier."

"A ca-" 

_This week two more cases have been reported in northern Japan and Costa Rica. The affected persons are both said to be under the age of twenty seven…_

It was huge news around the time that the story broke five years ago. Men all over the world that suddenly emerged with the ability to get pregnant, it was a huge deal for gay couples that wanted to have children of their own but didn't want to have to go through surrogacy. News reports on the phenomenon were all over back then but since scientists managed to find a carrier gene within the human DNA that would in fact allow a man to get pregnant and they managed to find ways of isolating and replicating the gene, the stories sort of lost their steam within the first two years after they first broke.

Sasuke hadn't really paid much attention to those stories since there was just so much going on in his life at the time but now-

Five years, five years since he last saw Lee and Mizuki was…

Her eyes looked so similar to Sarada's, so similar to his own.

The Uchiha swallowed hard as his entire frame tensed, "How old is Mizuki?"

Gaara's eyes snapped up to meet his own, teal green drilled into black and the redhead's eyes narrowed down at the Uchiha until he finally spoke.

"Four."

Sasuke let out a soft sigh of relief, ignoring the pang of disappointment that bloomed in his chest as his hands unclenched while Gaara continued to watch him.

"Do you have any more questions about my family or can we get started?"

Sasuke cleared his throat trying to rid himself of the thoughts now revolving solely around Lee as he tried to focus on the task at hand.

After all, it's over now. There's no point in wallowing in what could have been.

The Uchiha shoved away that dark heavy feeling burrowing its way through his chest and lifted his gaze back to the other.

"Of course, you had some concerns about the offer we made you?"

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **Please review**


End file.
